The Protectors: Treasure Hunt!
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: The Protectors come from different worlds of the Spiral, each of them are unique in their own way. Alongside their captain, Elizabeth Roberts, and a few new and old friends, they sail for an adventure for Captain Gunn's Treasure. But when Ratbeard and his crew stand in the way of The Protectors finding the treasure, the Protectors will have to face challanges to find it.
1. Chapter 1: Troggy Trouble, part 1

Chapter 1: Troggy Trouble, part 1

(Note: happens after the escape from the Armada)

-Ah… haven't been here in a while. –Said the Swashbuckler, Natalie.

-Natalie, just because you were raised here doesn't mean that you know the way…

-Don't ruin the moment Andrew!

-Guys calm down! We're here to find Fin and the Jade Amulet! Not fight with each other!

-Yeah, we need Captain Avery to help keep us safe here for some time until the Armada will cool down a bit.- Added the Musketeer, Stephanie.

The Protectors, a crew of pirates from different worlds of the Spiral, each of them are unique in their own way, for example :

Natalie and Andrew Blake, a Swashbuckler and a Buccaneer. Natalie was raised be the rats of Scrimshaw, so she is in fact a sneaky Swashbuckler. She is fast, creative and a bit… silly (due to her Puss in Boots obsession), while her brother, Andrew, was raised by the bears of Grizzlehiem. He is cunning, brave, strong… and a bit clueless… Their own Musketeer, Stephanie Windlass, is smart, fast and of course, keen of eye due to her being an actual Marleybonean. They also have a distant crewmember named Eric Taylor but he will be introduced in later chapters. And their captain? Well… Her name is Elizabeth Roberts, she was raised by the dogs of Marleybone (some even say she was raised by Admiral Nelson himself!),an amazing Privateer indeed she is, loyal, brave, kind, strong and honest. Now, back to the story….

-So who are you then? – Asked a fox musketeer when they approached.

The foxes name was Bonnie Anne, she was one of the allies of Skull Island.

-We're the Protectors crew, I'm their captain, Elizabeth Roberts, Captain Avery sent us.

-Avery sent ye? Good – ye've come just in time! That Fin, he's a wily one. He riled up the Troggies till they're mad as badgers. The slimy devils raided us last night – took half of our powder stores. Now they're flingin' it back at the town! We're trying to fight them back, but there's too many of them! Soften' 'em up a bit, and I'll help ye beat Fin. Reaport to Lieutenant Smollet after.

-More fighting! Awesome! Uh…. I mean…

-We know Natalie, we know….. – replied Eliza.

And so the crew and their captain went on to fight the troggies, when they first saw them, each of them had their own though, Natalie thought that they're adorable, Eliza and Stephanie were surprised (due to them being from Marleybone) and Andrew…. Well…..

-Let's beat them up! – he yelled.

Now they began their first fight on Skull Island (exept for Natalie).

-Stephanie, stun them all first, then Natalie and Andrew, you attack those two troggies, I'll attack the last one.

And so, Elizabeth's orders were obeyed, and, of course the battle was quick. After a few battles with the troggies and using Eliza's battle strategies, the troggies ran away for awhile, the crew knew that they will come back soon…

-Smartly done, Protectors! Now we'll show these croaking fiends the error of their ways. – said Lieutenant Smollet.

-Well done indeed , ye're good to have around in a fight. I said I'd help ye find Fin, an' I'm a girl o' me word. Do ye have room for another on your Crew, Captain? – Asked Bonnie Anne to Elizabeth.

-You… want to join our crew? – Eliza was confused.

-Yes, yes I do.

-Well then… Welcome to the Protectors, Bonnie Anne! You are now in the Peacemakers Alliance, the one for Musketeers. Stephanie Windlass is your Alliance Captain, I'm the Captain of the whole Protectors Crew. You got it?

-Got it! – The fox answered cheerfully.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Troggy Trouble, part 2

Chapter 2: Troggy Trouble, part 2

(Notes: 1. I forgot to mention that I'm new so no mean reviews please. 2. Thanks for the advice, SeverinadeStrango! 3. This chapter takes part after the quests "Troggy Artillery" and "Live and Let Lisvey")

_The Protectors_ faced a LOT of challenges, first they located the Troggy Slingshots, then they set free Ensing Lisvey, then they chased some Cutthroats. These chellenges may sound simple, but believe it or not, they weren't.

" … Well done, Pirates! During your diversion, I found this note. Listen to this:

_Our buyer won't be here for a while. I'll be in the Temple. When the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The Temple entrance is in the Skull Cave. " _Ensing Lisvey read to them.

" So Fin is in the Skull Cave, eh? Let's follow him! " Stephanie said.

And so, they were looking and looking for the SECOND entrance to the cave. But then Bonnie Anne shouted:

" Here, behind the waterfall! We've found it! Looks like we'll have to cut our way through."

"Allow me," Natalie said.

Natalie swinged her daggers around the vines and soon, the entrance was revealed.

" Good job Natalie! " Eliza congratulated her.

" I know"

" Don't push it..."

_In the Skull Cave (finally)_

" These tunnels are crawling with Crockagators! Be careful not to step on their tails or speak to loud! " Bonnie said quietly.

" WHAT?! " Since Andrew was in the back he didn't hear anything,and yelled. And…. Of course… he steped on a Crockagator's tail. And… it wanted to bite him on the face. Luckily, Stephanie stunned it.

" Next time… don't shout, and watch what's under your feet," Stephanie whispered angrily.

" Ok then, everyone be on guard, you too Natal- , wait… where's Natalie? " Elizabeth was confused.

" Up here! " Natalie whispered. She was hanging on the vines with her long hair ribbons, and, obviously, she was hanging upside-down.

Natalie was climbing really fast, so her friends coulndn't catch up. That is until… _SPLASH_! Natalie climbed too far from one of the vines and she fell in the water. And, since she always pretended to be _Puss in Boots, _she couldn't swim.

" Aw, for Pete's sake! " Andrew jumped in the water and saved Natalie, whom almost drowned. Natalie was awake, luckily.

" That water's too deep and too fast – we'll never make it! " Said the fox musketeer.

" We have to find a way! Fin can't run away! " Eliza replied.

" Tehehe! That rythmed! " Giggled Natalie.

" THIS IS NO TIME FOR LAUGHING! THIS IS SERIOUS! " Stephanie yelled.

" You there! Come here, quick! " Told a mysterious dog pirate. " Did anyone send you here? "

" Yes, Ensing Lisvey. Do you know him? "

" Lisvey sent ya? Very good! I'm Sergeant Shepherd, I was working with Lisvey. When Lisvey and I split up, I made me way in here. I've been trapped here for hours, watching… and listening. Fin's across the way there, in the Throne Room. The girl's right, the water's too rough to swim. "

" But we want to cross! Even more than that, we _NEED _to cross! " Said Elizabeth.

" You want to cross? There's a Shrine at the other end of the tunnels – press the keystones on the three Statues there, and the water will drain. But look out – the Troggies are holed up in that Shrine. They'll do everything they can to stop you. But you'll need to get into the shrine first first – it's locked up tight. I overheard some of these Sharks talking. Seems one of them found a key…

" Say no more! We're on it! " Natalie told him.

And so, everything became an even bigger struggle to get to Fin. Luckily, _The Protectors _found the key, and pressed the keystones on the Statues, the water began to drain until it was gone fully.

" You did it! The water's passable now. I should report back, but if you're going after Fin, I'll help you first. Fin and I have a score to settle. " Said the dog sergeant.

Finally, they've reached their goal….

" You made three mistakes, Pirates. First, you took the job. Second, you didn't bring an army. Last? Don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine. " Fin threatened _The Protectors_ and the sergeant.

" Oh it's on! " Natalie yelled.

Fin had an army of Cutthroats, but Captain Elizabeth believed in herself and in her crew, that they will defeat all of them.

" Hold yer ground, friends! Cutthroats are bullies and cowards – beat their leader and the rest will turn tail. So get Fin! " Told Sergeant Shepherd.

And the fight had begun, everyone focused their attack on Fin, but nothing worked, not even Eliza's battle strategies worked. But Natalie had a plan…

" Come and fight me, Fin! Leave my friends alone! " She yelled.

" No! " The Captain screamed.

" Trust me! "

And so Fin was fighting Natalie, and Elizabeth realized her plan! And in a few moments later, Fin hurt Natalie.

" Any last words, Pirate? "

" Just one…. Now! "

Then Stephanie stunned Fin, who fell to the ground. He woke up after he heard the sound of a rope, he had been tied up.

" I want you to remember this moment, _Protectors._ This is the moment you won your first victory. And the moment you made your worst enemy. " Fin threatened them again.

" Ah, shut yer jaws, you bully! Well done, _Protectors _– you're good ones to have handy in a fight. I'll report back to Lieutenant Smollet – you take the Amulet to Avery. I hope we meet again. " The Sergeant said.

" Us too. " Elizabeth gave a gentle smile.

Elizabeth helped Natalie with her wound (due to Elizabeth being a Privateer), and soon the crew went to speak with Avery.

" You've done it! The Troggy bombardment has stopped, you've recovered my Amulet, and Fin is brought to justice. Well done. " Captain Avery congratulated them.

" Yeah…. Trust me, it's harder than it sounds… " Elizabeth told with a tired voice.

" You didn't even try to swap my Amulet for a fake – what are you, honest pirates? Ha! "

" Uh…. Nevermind… " Stephanie said.

" Alright then, your safe here on Skull Island, and you all look tired, there is a house waiting for you all where you can rest. Speak to me tomorrow, so we can talk more about your crew, miss Roberts. "

" Thank you " Eliza was both tired, and of course – happy.


End file.
